


What The Future May Bring

by Jealous_Pretzel11



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jealous_Pretzel11/pseuds/Jealous_Pretzel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tulio and Miguel confess everything to each other when they think they're about to die. And then they don't die. Things get awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Future May Bring

So this is how it ends. Dying in a boat with a horse, and my best friend. Figures. I need to tell him. We're going to die out here, he might as well know how I feel. It's now or never.   
We're leaning against each other, facing opposite directions. I let my head fall off of Miguel's, and onto his shoulder. Before he says anything, I kiss his neck, as softly as I can manage. "Tuli?" He whispers, turning his head to look at me. I smile a little, before kissing him. His hand comes to rest on my cheek. When we part, I whisper, "I've wanted to do that for years. I couldn't die without you knowing." Miguel turns so he's facing me, using whatever strength he has to pull me into his arms. I lean back onto him, trying not to cry. I finally get what I want, and I'm about to die. We let our hands hang out of the boat, not really focusing on anything but each other.   
My hand closes around something soft, automatically pulling it up to my eyes. Sand...? Sand. SAND!!  
Miguel and I realize what it means at the exact same time. It's like we get a second wind or something, because we jump out, running up onto the beach. Miguel ends up kissing a skull.   
Out of the corner of my eyes, I see something yellow in the trees. Bananas. Food. "Miguel..." I whisper, before taking off down the beach for the food.   
A ton of bananas later, we're laying on the sand, looking up at the sky.   
Wait a second. I just confessed everything to him, thinking we were going to die. Shit.   
"I-I'm going to take a walk..." I stutter, getting up and walking down the beach. I walk until I can't see Miguel anymore, before panic sets it.   
"What have I done? Oh my God, he probably hates me now. I've just lost my best friend." Tears run down my cheeks as I kick at the sand.   
Eventually, I calm down, and just sit and think. I have to tell him it was only because we were about to die, and that I didn't want to die alone. I'll tell him it was fake or something. Anything.   
But then my mind starts wandering. His eyes, his laugh, his voice, his insanity, every little aspect of him is what makes me love him. I can't just pretend I don't. Especially now that I know what he tastes like. I can't just forget something like that and move on.   
"Fucking hell, Miguel. Why do I have to be so in love with you?" I sigh, laying down. "You make it so difficult sometimes. Everything about you taunts me. You're in my dreams, constantly on my mind, and always in my heart, and I fucking hate it because there's no way you love me back." I growl out to no one.   
My hand gets pushed off my face. I'm met with bright green eyes grinning down at me. "I love you more than you'll ever know, doofus." Miguel whispers, kissing me.   
This isn't happening. Holy crap. Okay...   
Miguel crawls into my arms, and we lay there, as the sun sets and the stars come out. "We don't have stars like this back home Tuli." He murmurs, kissing my shoulder. I kiss the top of his head in agreement.   
I should have almost died a long time ago. I'm not sure what the future may bring, but with Miguel by my side, I know I can do anything.


End file.
